Never Forget the Villain
by KuraYouso
Summary: Krisphinkta Calliopeia didn't want to be evil. She just didn't want to be forgotten. Warning: Minor violence shown, extreme violence never witnessed but there. AU-ish; set in a world similar to Mystery Dungeon-no humans.
1. Lala

My name is Krisphinkta Calliopeia. I'm a Luxray, age 20, and what I want most in the world is to never, ever be forgotten. Life isn't fair to anyone; the only people with lives that could be called "good" are royalty. Everyone else was forced to subsist off the land, attacking innocents for food, and turning us all into a pack of… things that couldn't think about the future; only the next meal.

At least we were so focused on that we never started many wars. Wars take too much time, use up precious resources, and give us nothing in the end. We learned that after the second one.

This land is hard to live on; most of this country I live on is barren grassland. The rest consists of mountains and deserts. Too many Pokémon are born, and too few survive. Most of us are abandoned at birth, like I was.

I only survived… by becoming a killer. The first time was when I was 7. I shocked a Rattata too hard… I cried at first, but then realized what it was. It was food. I shouldn't waste it, or the Rattata's life. I would take its life and bring it into mine.

That was the life of so many in that world. There were no friends. I'd had one once. A sweet little Skitty, who was innocent to the world. She didn't know where the meat was coming from. She never asked. We lived together for a mere total of two years…

"Krissy!" She smiled up at me, her crescent moon eyes smiling too. "Welcome home!"

Our 'home' was a cavern in the side of a mountain, deep enough that any predators passing by wouldn't smell us. I was the one that always went out; Lala never did. I didn't let her. I told her it was scary out there. I never told her a lie about what was outside. I lied only about me.

"It's good to be back. I got you some of those pink berries you like; the really sweet ones." She loved them, but I had to make sure that she didn't eat too many.

That was our life. It was calm, and peaceful, and it made me feel horribly dirty. I shouldn't be allowed to be with such an innocent child. Killers and innocents don't mix.

And then everything changed. It was his fault. All his fault. But I didn't know that then.

His name was Faen, and he lived with us for the last six months. That's all I care to remember about him. That, and that he knew where the meat came from. He'd lived out there too. He knew how life out there was, but I didn't want to let someone who was only 5 be forced to kill. I made him promise to never tell Lala, because then she might've refused to and died. He wasn't forced to kill anymore, and he regained his lost innocence.

Until that day.

I came home, and called in, but got no response. I called again. Had something gotten them? I dropped the food I was carrying and ran in, as fast as I could.

Red. It was everywhere, it seeped between my pawpads, and it covered the walls and ceiling, and it covered…

And standing in the middle of it was a smiling Faen, laughing so innocently, his fur dyed a color similar to the walls. And no Lala. Not even a body, or…anything. Just a red room and a red Faen. Nothing else. Nothing at all.

It happens sometimes. The lifestyle of the world gets to be too much of a burden. And… something happens to them… and then… this happens.

I killed my darling Faen. I had to. Or else… I would've been in the same place as Lala… That is to say, everywhere. She was what seeped between my pawpads, and she was what covered the walls and ceiling, and she was what covered Faen.

I had a friend once. Her name was Lala. She was a Skitty, and an innocent to the world.

I had a friend once. She was killed because of this life. And now no one remembers her but me.

So I want it to be so that even if I die, I'll be remembered by lots of people… forever.


	2. Crowd

I left the cavern where Faen lay, still smiling. He would smile there forever. He and Lala would be by each other forever.

But I left. I left to see if I could somehow change the world for the better, to maybe somehow convince other Pokemon we needed to work together. No one ever listened to me. They simply said, after I told them, "That's life."

They didn't understand that my friend, my child, my _baby_ had been killed.

If that was life, I was going to change it. No meager "try to" or "attempt to". I _would _change it, so that it would never happen to anyone again. So that no one would have to kill someone they loved ever again. So that no one would have to see that horrible smiling face. The smiling face of a murderer.

I traveled… Everywhere I could. I traveled through lawless lands with starving, desperate people trying to kill me almost every step of the way, through lands ruled by a "benevolent" leader, through lands with no one in it that could even understand what I was saying.

And blood. Their blood was slowly dying my paws red. I grew older, stronger, and knew for a fact that this life was a literal Hell when I'd killed so many I evolved. And knew there was no escape when I evolved again.

I was 13 when I evolved for the second time. This world was kill or be killed. I was a mere 13 years old, and I had killed _so many._ I hated life. I hated this world. I hated everything. I hated everything except my memories of Lala, before Faen came into and destroyed our lives.

But I still tried. I mastered every possible art of bending someone to your will, from hypnotic suggestion to seduction to just plain coming up with a better argument than their defense. I became an artist with words.

But it didn't help. Nothing helped. Nothing would make it so that people would feel the need to understand that our life was worse than anything else. I am certain I wasn't exaggerating.

And then it happened again.

I was talking to a crowd in some semblance of a town, when this red Pokémon walked to the side.

"You're so loud," It complained. "You're all too noisy! Wait, why are you looking at me like that? What did I do?"

It started crying, streams of tears washing away the red. It was pure red. It was like Faen. But it was crying.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?" It screamed. "Go away! Stop looking at me! Don't look at me! GO AWAY!"

I couldn't watch. But I was forced to listen. I still hear the echoes. They never leave me.

"Oh… you've stopped looking at me now. Am I not ugly to you anymore?" It looked at one body that had managed to retain its original shape, then curled down next to it. "Now I know how to make it so people won't think I'm ugly anymore!"

They all acted like innocent children, all those whose minds had snapped. They just wanted to have fun, or for people to not think something about them… but they had become so twisted. Innocent killers who had no idea as to what they had just done.

It prodded the body it lay next to. "Why aren't you moving anymore? Won't you move for me?" I cringed in silence, praying it wouldn't see me and add me to that sea of dead things. "Please move, mister. Why won't you wake up? Please wake up, mister."

I left as quietly as I could. For it to have killed… so _many_, it had to have been very strong, stronger than me.

Until I left the range of its voice, that was all I heard. "Please wake up, mister. Won't you please wake up?"

They would be forgotten. But not by me.

I would never forget. And I would never be forgotten.


End file.
